


彩虹

by danacathsu



Series: 外星人!Q [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash, yXenophobia
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 21:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danacathsu/pseuds/danacathsu
Summary: James對紅色有些不好的聯想：那是血液–不論剛湧出的或是已經乾涸的─和血塊的顏色；那是Vesper在義大利威尼斯熾熱的夏日陽光下，溺水身亡時身上洋裝的顏色；那是每當Q受傷和痛苦時，皮膚的顏色。





	彩虹

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10272425) by [sunaddicted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunaddicted/pseuds/sunaddicted). 



James把頭歪向一邊說：「你能解釋一下為什麼你的皮膚會變色？我猜這不是隨機的事情。」他脫口而出，好奇心戰勝了內心的掙扎，在他花了好幾個小時安靜地觀察：Q以一種近似令人著迷的方式，輕鬆但有條不紊地將Q部門最好的設備拆開又重組在一起。

可憐的少校不知道James實際上已經停止破壞和到處亂丟他的設備了─儘管如此，軍需官還是再也沒有見過它們的蹤跡，因為他給了MI6的外星住客。他就是忍不住：每當Q噘起嘴，用那雙翠綠色的眼睛抬頭看著他–無論他是以何種型態出現在這特殊的時刻–James對於外星人的任何要求都會讓步。

Q的其中一隻觸手稍微抽動了一下，他的皮膚失去通常大理石般的白色，取而代之成鮮明的粉紅色，「沒禮貌。」外星人責怪道，同時對著剛才拆開的筆記型電腦沉下臉來–雙手和觸手工作起來顯得毫不費力又相互協調，「我沒有問你為什麼有時候你會臉紅，對吧？」

「所以，這跟你的感覺有關嗎？」James咧嘴笑了起來，對Q容易緊張不安的樣子喜愛不已–而這讓粉色的色調變得更加明顯。

終於決定還是用自己的雙手來工作，Q敷衍地用一隻觸手朝著James揮了揮，並且露出他的牙齒，不是說這有多大用處；顯然特工對他鯊魚般的微笑不為所動。「你真的很愛問東問西。」

「變相的專業。」James聳聳肩反駁道，輕柔地擺弄觸手，纏繞在他的手指上，小心翼翼地戳著，不過那真的只能算是在輕撫。「這麼說？當你感到尷尬時，你會變成粉紅色–那你還會出現什麼顏色？」他好奇地詢問，輕扯住纏繞在他指尖上的觸手，將其向下拉得更近一些，仔細盯著Q的皮膚。

「你為什麼不告訴我呢，哦，偉大的007？」

冷嘲熱諷跟挖苦Q學得相當快，James情不自禁的被外星人有時表現出來易怒帶刺的個性給迷住。「我有一次看你變成藍色，當時是一位醫生走進來，把你嚇得半死。」

「我們的父母竭盡全力用任何醫療和人類的事情來嚇唬我們。」Q指出，雙臂和所有的觸手全都交叉起來–除了這是James自己聲稱的–清楚地表達他的訊息：嚴禁逗弄。「而且，我不需要人類的醫生。」

James翻了個白眼，那是他們最常出現的談話內容，但兩人都沒有放棄自己的立場。「你不知道自己是否對我們的疾病免疫，你需要打針。我不希望你因為輕微的感冒而死掉。」他坦白地說，撓了撓手中的觸手，「我會握住你的手。」他露出一個頑皮的笑容補充道，即使他說的每一句話都是認真的。

James自己也不喜歡醫生，他碰過太多罪犯喜歡穿著白袍，為了戲劇效果而傷害人體，要是他們嚇到Q，他絕對不會讓Q獨自面對這些人。

Q必須得努力集中注意力，確保星辰不會在他的皮膚上迸發開來；假如他對此說了些什麼，James就永遠看不出這樣的特定模式–甚至是在他快死的那一天。「我才不是小孩子。」他抗議，好隱藏自己對另一個人所說的話感到高興，這代表了特工有多關心他。

癡迷於一個人類–要是讓他的培育者知道，在他請求寬恕前，他就會被撤銷他的實驗室特權。而Q會滿心地同意這項處罰。

「而現在你很難過。」James觀察到，說話的聲音降低八度，形成一種人們很少從他嘴裡聽到溫柔、撫慰的語調。

Q低頭瞄了自己一眼，看到黑色的斑點滲入他皮膚下方，宛如墨汁溶解在水中。「我想到我的培育者了。」

「這是我注意到的另外一件事。」James急忙改變話題，希望分散Q腦海中縈繞的悲傷思緒。「你從來不說母親和父親─你總是說培育者。」他指出，間接地詢問解釋；當Q明白沒有人想傷害他時，他一直表現出非常渴望分享他的外星人文化和生物學的真實情況。

「哦，那個啊。」粉色和黑色旋繞在一起，在他的皮膚上描繪成獨特的圖案。「我們的身體可以生育和生殖小幼崽們。」Q皺起眉頭，在腦海裡思索著尋找一個適當的名詞，用英文來更好地表達他的意思。「我們是雌雄同體？」他詢問道，不太確定自己是否用了正確的字眼。

James驚訝地眨了眨眼睛，「那性別呢？」

Q緊盯著特工的臉龐，想看看是否出現任何恐懼或厭惡的表情。他所看到的，只有恣意、純然的好奇心和對知識的渴望。「我們選擇最適合自己的，對我們來說…是一種不固定的概念。」

「這真是太吸引人了。」James說道。說實在的，他對跟Q有關的事，沒有一件是不有趣的。

00Q00Q00Q

James對紅色有些不好的聯想：那是血液–不論剛湧出的或是已經乾涸的─和血塊的顏色；那是Vesper在義大利威尼斯熾熱的夏日陽光下，溺水身亡時身上洋裝的顏色；那是每當Q受傷和痛苦時，皮膚的顏色。

在第n次他沒有把設備帶回Q部門之後，Boothroyd決定要找出問題真正的原因；他親眼確認007沒有在任務中弄丟他的槍還是竊聽器，這只意味著特工留作己用了。一旦對方回到MI6時，他問心無愧地使用大樓中的監視攝影機跟蹤007，找出到底偷藏在哪裡。

他知道這位外星住客，但，身為一位科學家，Boothroyd從來沒有對外星生物感興趣，他寧願衷於科技。

因此，他留那可憐的小傢伙獨自去適應新環境─每個人都清楚知道外星人永遠都不會被允許回到他的星球─同時他也確保他那些好奇的下屬們不會去理它。

這真的是007的錯，讓他走到外星人的地窖─不管裝潢多麼雅致，它的房間還是一座監牢─詢問這個生物用他的技術到底做了什麼事。卻只發現這個外星人擁有一個善於工程的絕佳數學頭腦。「你可以看起來不那麼像…外星人嗎？」Boothroyd提問，當外星人呈現出它人類的偽裝時，他拍拍它的肩膀，恭喜它獲得在MI6的第一份工作。

當然，M對此並沒有感到非常興奮，但少校明確指出，他是唯一一個能選擇自己認為最適合在他的分部工作的人。

另外，這可憐的小傢伙需要一些事情來做，不然它會發瘋的；它被囚禁起來，只有007和一位不友善的醫生會去探望它。

當Q受傷，而特工就像一頭鬥牛衝向紅色布幔般失去理智時，Boothroyd把對M說的話也同樣跟007說了一遍。

顯然Q的偽裝不如他所想像的那樣無懈可擊；當外星人專注在工作上，或是感受到特別強烈的情感時，它就會伸出觸手，或是改變它皮膚的顏色。就個人來說，Boothroyd覺得這很可愛─而且他確信就算外星人開始狼吞虎嚥地吃人，Bond也不認為它很可怕還是很危險。

遺憾的是，人類是愚昧的。當Q的皮膚因為興奮變成鮮黃色時─Boothroyd後來得知這是因為外星人成功破解了一個過去無人能削弱的防火牆─一位下屬嚇壞了，用泰瑟槍電擊Q。

所謂是禍不單行，就在此時007走進他的部門。

James衝向他們，將自己擋在Q的前面好保護他。他的雙手在Q的皮膚上焦急地撫摸，手指掠過一同閃爍打轉的鮮紅色和驚恐的靛藍色。「你能動嗎？」他問道，將對方顫抖的身軀收進自己懷裡。

觸手試探性地伸出來包圍住對方的臂膀和脖子，死命地抓住對方，但James一點都不介意；他只是將Q摟得更近，同時鼓勵對方也環抱著自己的腰，很高興看到Q似乎沒有受到高壓電擊的傷害。「冷靜下來。」他低語著，手沿著Q抖動的背脊向上移動，「我在這裡。」

Q鬆了一口氣，當自己需要James的時候，他永遠都在身邊。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 譯者有話說：
> 
> 我懂特工先生看到小Q噘嘴用那雙翠綠雙眼看著自己時...恨不得把所有設備都拿來給他的感覺。
> 
> 太犯規啦~~~~
> 
> 該不會只有譯者覺得有觸手的外星Q很可愛吧~~~~XDDDD


End file.
